


A Lesson In Biology

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Surprise!Eggpreg, Vaginal Sex, talk of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Evfra and Ryder are on a mission deep on a planet that hasn't been cleared of Kett yet, when Evfra falls into shaanj. It's a rut meant for procreation, not for a simple fuck. Ryder agrees to help him out, but unfortunately for her, there's more than just one surprise on this mission than Evfra's heat.





	A Lesson In Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, have a treat! If you like this fic, please leave a comment!
> 
> There will be a follow up, I just haven't decided if I want to make it a second chapter or make this a series. :D

 

“That’s twenty-three for me,” Ryder crowed happily over head headset; Evfra didn’t respond. In fact, he’d been quiet the entire mission, keeping his eyes trained on the attacking kett. Despite his focus, he’d barely managed to hit one, let alone keep up with Ryder’s kill count. “You okay over there, Evfra? Need to take a breather?”

“I’m fine, Ryder,” he said through gritted teeth. There was an obvious edge to his voice that Ryder wanted to poke and prod at, play with until Evfra opened up and told her what was wrong. Evfra never missed. And he  _ never  _ turned down a chance to show up Ryder. Not to mention, he typically lied better.

Ryder did a quick scan of the battlefield, before turning toward him, still crouched down. She pressed the the side of her pistol into the dust. “Look—” an angry, buzzing static interrupted her and she winced. Evfra’s attention was focused on her, eyes burning into her face. She held up a hand. “ —everything okay, SAM?” 

“ _ Sara—”  _ he cut out almost immediately. “ _ Evfra—shelter—heat—retreat immediately—”  _ his words were jerky and uneven, not quite an explanation. And then there was a high, sharp sound, similar to a flatline—and then she was alone. At least, alone in her thoughts. 

“Is everything alright?” Evfra questioned. His words were quick and rushed, but heavy with concern.

Ryder shook her head. “SAM just went dead. I’m guessing that means comms are out.” She tried hers, just in case—it wouldn’t even boot. “Shit. Well, before he kicked the metaphorical bucket, SAM told us we needed to get to shelter. Come on.” She squinted, trying to find one of the buildings they’d passed earlier; there were an eerie number of abandoned settlements scattered across Andromeda, thanks to the Kett. It made for good ghost stories, but made for bad memories when it came to angaran troops. 

Evfra had never let it get to him before, so Ryder hoped that his current, strange mood wouldn’t affect that. She shielded her eyes for a moment, unnecessarily scouting the area around them again. Evfra was oddly quiet behind her, following without complaint. 

“Everything looks quiet, we should be safe to move—” Ryder turned to look at Evfra and nearly jumped out of her skin. Evfra was nearly on top of her, so close she could hear his breathing. It was slightly laboured. He was tense, for some reason, despite the lack of immediate danger. “ —you are  _ not  _ okay, big guy. Come on, let’s get inside. You must be injured or sick or  _ something.  _ Let’s go.” 

“I’m fine, Ryder,” he snapped. “I’ll lead.” Lead was too strong of a word; he remained close to her, almost protective, and Ryder wondered if he’d gotten orders she hadn’t. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d been kept out of the loop. 

She didn’t particularly mind him being so close—Evfra always smelled nice, even after a long day of shooting. Ryder would argue that he smelled better, in fact. She smiled, letting it wick itself wide across her face. She made an obnoxious smelling noise and Evfra froze. 

Ryder expected to be lectured. To be told that it wasn’t like she could smell anything anyway with her helmet on (which wasn’t true; she only had the smoke filtration on.) But instead she felt his fingers knock against the side of her helmet lightly and it was followed by a low, unsure sound. Almost like a growl. And then the sound stopped abruptly. 

“We need to get inside.” 

And then he was off, no longer at Ryder’s side, but darting ahead, to safety. Ryder was right behind him, pleasantly confused. She loved a mystery. 

“It was a compliment,” she insisted as they slipped into the abandoned settlement. Evfra didn’t respond. “I think you smell nice. Very masculine. Gritty. Rough and tumble.” Evfra shook his head. 

“Did SAM manage anything else before your communication with him was cut?” Evfra asked. “Anything at all?” Their footsteps were silent as they ascended a nearby staircase, trained long ago in the art of silence. 

Ryder nodded. “Mentioned something about heat? Must be some sort of crazy heat wave coming. We should get the power running, see if there’s some sort of cooling system. Don’t want to fry or anything. Shade’ll help at least.” Evfra shuddered with her answer, fingers shaking slightly. “That’s not what that means, is it?” Evfra didn’t say anything.” Evfra, look—”

“ —we need to get the comms running,” Evfra muttered. “We need an immediate evac.”

“There’s no way that they’re going to be up before SAM.” Ryder replied. “Whatever knocked him out, for sure killed them. What’s going on?” She followed him inside the building, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. It was chilly outside, but it was  _ freezing  _ in here. 

“Then you’ll have to leave. Or I’ll have to,” there was a brittle anxiety to his voice that Ryder didn’t like in the least.

Her helmet let out a low hiss as the metal released. Ryder tugged it off her head and pretended to not notice Evfra staring as she did so. “Don’t be dumb,” she snapped before he could say anything. “You know as well as I do that this planet is teeming with at  _ least  _ Kett. We weren’t supposed to take this on as a two person job, Evfra. The only reason they allowed it was because we didn’t have any men to spare.” She let out a low grunt as she popped a squat. “One of us goes out there, we’re not going to make it to  _ any  _ evac point.” 

She jabbed her finger at the floor. Evfra focused on it. “We both stay here. SAM told us to find cover, and we have. We stay here until something comes back online. Is there anything you need to tell me?” 

Evfra narrowed his eyes at her. “I hate to admit it, but you have a point. But you are in danger if you stay here as well.” He let his gaze meet hers. It was heated to the point of boiling and it caused Ryder to shudder—in fact, it was so hot she felt a bead of sweat travel down the back of her neck just feeling it on her. “It is not a thing we talk of, to outsiders.”

Ryder cocked an eyebrow at him. After a long, hard look, Evfra slowly settled on the floor in front of her, lips twitching, body still tense. Ryder switched from her crouched position to a sitting one, still staring at him.

“I get it,” Ryder said softly, offering a hand. “But if you say I’m in danger, I need to know.”

Evfra stared at her hand for a moment. “What?” he asked dryly. “No barbed question, asking after whether we’re friends?” 

“How many drinks do we have to have together before you qualify me as a friend?” Ryder asked playfully. Evfra eyed her with reproach. “But you’re talking serious here, Evfra, so I’m going to take it serious.” 

His shoulders fell with a sigh. There was a different sort of tension, underneath what Ryder could now recognise as apprehension. “It happens to all of us.” He turned from her, eyes closed and teeth gritted against his words. “All of us who are partnerless, that is. It’s rather sporadic, but usually mild enough. This feels different.”

“What is it?” Ryder asked. She let her hand fall onto her leg—she jumped when she realised how hot it was, but only minutely, because that was the only time she had. Evfra was on her in seconds. 

Whatever skill he’d lost when wielding a gun, he gained in hand-to-hand combat. Evfra had Ryder flat on her back in seconds, one thigh securely parting hers and teeth pressed against the armor on her throat. She couldn’t tell if she was particularly happy about that or not. 

“Stay still,” Evfra warned. His voice rolled off his tongue, husky and thick with his accent. She could hear his tongue rasping against the metal of her suit. “It is referred to as  _ shaanj.  _ It is typically shared within bed partners, when fertility is high. Not necessarily rough, but it’s a rather thorough bout of sex, meant for procreation.”

“I can see why that doesn’t come up in casual conversation with outsiders,” Ryder muttered. “Do you only react this way to women, or men too?” She jerked her hips up, getting him to clench down on thigh with a possessive snarl. 

After Evfra calmed down, he let out a disgusted huff. “This is not a  _ game. _ This isn’t normal. This behaviour. Perhaps with a true mate or life partner, but not you.”

“First of all, I’m hurt. But that’s not important,” Ryder told him, mildly miffed. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, men too. Men, women, whatever I am currently interested in…” his voice trailed off. His eyes were suddenly distracted by Ryder’s jaw. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to it. Ryder’s breath hitched in her throat. “...Sara. Give yourself to me.” 

Ryder was at a loss for words, at the order. Her body buzzed in delight but her mind wanted a chance to wrap around the idea of...of  _ this.  _ In the middle of god knows where. She swallowed and felt Evfra’s fingers dig hard enough into the side of her suit that the metal whined. 

“The suit doesn’t come off like that,” she warned. “Evfra, okay, alright buddy. You in there?” She pet one of his shoulders and saw a flash of recognition, then horror flash across his features. He was off her as quickly as he’d pushed her to the floor, scrambling across the room like a frightened crab. 

Ryder followed after him without thinking. She’d never seen him... _ afraid  _ like this before. 

“Woah, hey, you’re good, we’re good,” Ryder told him as he got to his feet. He pressed his hands to the cold wall of the bunker, taking shallow, uneven breaths. “Evfra, you have to talk to me, you can’t put yourself in the corner. You aren’t a five year old, and a time out isn’t going to work for  _ shaanj. _ ” 

“Do you have the capacity for silence?” Evfra snapped. “Do you realise what I could have done to you, just now? Do you realise what would have happened, when our people had found out that I raped the human Pathfinder?” 

Ryder quieted him with a finger to her own lips. Once again, he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, following her movements without conscious thought. “But you didn’t. And you won’t. Are you going to be okay?”

“I...I should be fine. It won’t kill me. It will simply be unpleasant,” Evfra replied, words slow and careful. “But you won’t be, if you stay here. I have my mind for now, but if this continues, my urges will overpower me.” 

“How unpleasant?” Ryder asked. 

“Ryder. Sara. No. You are not helping me through this.” 

Ryder furrowed her brow. “Looks like the only way we’re both going to survive this. I go out there, I’m dead.” She nodded at him. “You go out there, you’re dead. I mean, just treat this as a one night stand. Unless you’re super grossed out at human bodies, then I don’t know how to help you.” 

“I…” He was caught on his own words. “Very well then. But know that this will be no one night stand. The  _ shaanj  _ is not meant for those looking for a quick fuck.” He pushed himself off the wall and it was as if Ryder was seeing him for the first time. The words  _ brick  _ came to mind. “Not one like this. If you take me, Sara, you will never leave my side. This will be a very permanent arrangement.” 

“Ah, the old death or fuck scenario,” Ryder teased. “Now with the added  _ married forever  _ as a bonus.” 

Evfra didn’t laugh. “Jaal won’t want you anymore.” 

Ryder was genuinely confused at the statement and she was sure it showed, because Evfra mirrored the emotion. Evfra’s hands met the wall on either side of her. “You don’t care, do you? If he wants you.” 

“Not...not really, no. He’s a great friend, but I’m pretty picky about dick. It’s gotta be attached to someone I’m really into. Otherwise, what’s the point?” Ryder cocked her head to the side and offered up a shy, almost coy smile. “You’ll still want me, right? You’re the one who has the temporarily interested dick, after all.” 

“I don't think it's temporary,” Evfra rumbled. “After all, you weren't.” He leaned down, elbows now bracing him against the wall. Ryder's eyes fluttered closed—Evfra kissed her like it was a secret, warm and soft and almost perfect.  _ Almost.  _

“Are you really okay with this?” Evfra asked, voice quiet. Ryder pinched her bottom lip between her teeth. He kissed her again, even sweeter this time, tongue hot and sparking as it slipped along her lips. Ryder melted against the wall behind her. Now  _ that  _ was a perfect kiss. She reacher her hands up, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He pulled away with a low growl. “Tell me,” he snarled out. He kissed at her cupid’s bow. There was the barest hint of fangs and Ryder let out a stuttered breath, wondering if angarans could get any hotter. “Tell me you want this, Sara. I can’t do this in good conscious unless you tell me.” 

“I want this.” 

Ryder expected a kiss—instead, her arms were pulled away from Evfra’s neck.

“What’s up?” She asked, trying to keep the pant out of her voice. 

“You need to get out of your armor. And I need to find somewhere comfortable for the two of us.” He looked back at Ryder. “I am...unacquainted with the make and model of your suit. It’s unfortunate, because I would love to remove it myself. But as it stands, I’ve not enough time to do both.” 

Ryder flapped a hand at him. “I’ll show you sometime. Go on. Find a bed or something. Just make sure it doesn’t smell too musty.” Evfra was gone without a word and she shook her head. 

She rolled her shoulders back, feeling her armor roll with it. The clasps weren’t so carefully hidden that they couldn’t be found by a medic in case of injury, but she could see why Evfra wanted her to do it herself. He needed to conserve brainpower. So she carefully undid her armor and set it on the floor—she was half-done when she realised that the building wasn’t secure.

“Well, let’s see,” She bent down beside the door and tapped at the previously hijacked security system. The doors were re-secured, at the very least. Evfra had done that much. A quick reconfiguration had alarms in place. 

“You’ve made sure to keep the lights off?” Evfra asked as he returned. 

Ryder stood up, unhooking the cuisse from each of her thighs. She laid them down carefully before removing her greaves and boots. “I’m not stupid, Evfra. Just wanted to make sure we heard them before they heard us.” 

Evfra let out a pleased hum. “I didn’t know you wore much underneath your armor.” 

“You mean this?” Ryder poked at her bodysuit. It was worn, but still warm and kept the metal of her suit from chafing. “Believe me, you spend a week in one of those in just just your skivvies, you regret not listening to the instructor the first time. Kind of blobby though.” 

Ryder turned toward him. She noticed that his rofjinn was missing and found it interesting, at the very least. “You find us something to cuddle up on?” 

“I did,” Evfra replied. His eyes were predatory, though his voice remained steady and familiar. He rounded her, looking over every inch of her. “I do not think your suit is...how you say... _ blobby.  _ I think it fits well.” There was the lightest touch against her side. His lips kissed against the side of her neck, right above the lip of her collar. 

“Where?” Ryder asked, before he could get distracted. His thumbs brushed down over her hips and she felt a sugary sweet, honey-like pleasure drip down into her cunt at the soft touch. His mouth was hungrily nipping at the side of her neck now, teeth grazing her skin ever-so-softly.“Evfra, don’t turn into a vampire right now, tell me where. You can’t fuck me standing up.” 

“I can do what I wish,” he hissed in return. “You’re  _ mine. _ ” 

“Alright,” Ryder said, voice heavy with unease. “But, Evfra, I would prefer something soft. Bad back, and all.” Evfra huffed out a heavy breath and nudged Ryder forward. “Are you okay?” 

Evfra nodded. “It’s hard to remain here, in the present,” he told her. “My senses are overwhelmed by...your scent. Everything in me wants to…” A low growl left him and he bit into Ryder’s neck—it wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but it was hard enough to get her to gasp. One of his hands dove between her thighs, pressing sharply against her cunt and getting her to whine. 

“I want to  _ fuck  _ you, Sara. To...to  _ breed  _ you like you were angaran. You smell like a fertile female. You are not.” His hips ground forward and she let out another whine. “You sound just like one. You sound like you want it.” 

“Those are definitely sounds of wanting to be fucked,” Ryder replied with a breathless laugh. “You didn’t think I was doing this out of charity, did you? I don’t know what this breeding this is about, ‘cause I don’t know if our species are compatible, but I’ve always loved being the guinea pig.” 

Evfra was kissing at her neck again, shoving her collar further down. 

“Also,  _ everyone  _ is technically fertile. If that means anything. Everyone that came on the Ark’s were pre-screened.”  _ Almost everyone,  _ she chided to herself. Evfra didn’t need to know that, though. “So your nose is probably right—how far do we have to walk?” 

“Not much longer,” Evfra grunted, obviously tired of the suit covering her body. He couldn’t walk efficiently and grind his fingers against her. 

They entered a room that used to be some sort of bedroom; luckily, it’d been sealed off from the elements for the past few years. In the middle of the room there was a pile of blankets and sheets and Ryder tried not to smile and failed. It looked like a nest. His rofjinn was unrolled in the centre of it, like a bright blue flag. 

“You make that for me?” She asked playfully. 

“Yes. Do you like it?” Evfra asked. His tone was entirely serious. Even a bit proud. 

Ryder nodded. “Yeah. Looks comfortable.” She reached back, pulling her hair up and out of the way of the zipper on the back of her suit. “Want to do the honours, or you want to watch me struggle with the zipper for ten minutes?’ 

Evfra’s fingers danced across her shoulders. Ryder rolled them into his hands, forcing him to cup them to keep them still. He dug his thumbs into the muscle lightly, unintentionally massaging away a knot in the left one as he drug his hand away to pull down the zipper. Ryder let out a soft, pleased groan. 

“What is this?” He asked as soon as the zipper was halfway down. Ryder let out a soft grunt in question. He plucked at the band of her sports bra and her eyes flickered wide. 

“Bra,” Ryder replied.”Keeps the girls nice and secure when I'm running about.” She shrugged off her sleeves, guided slightly by the tips of Evfra's fingers; before he could reach for her zipper again, she turned around. 

She curled her fingers under the hem of her sports bra and pulled it over her head, waggling her eyebrows as she did so; it was hard not to be self-conscious of the scars that littered her upper torso. It was a portrait—a roadmap of ugly scar tissue from every knife, bullet, and drunken mishap she'd managed to survive. 

“Girls, meet Evfra. Evfra, the girls—” Evfra's hands smoothed over her torso with a reverence that stunned her to silence. His thick thumbs caressed every bit of exposed skin. The worship wasn't subtle nor hidden and it had Ryder wanting to wiggle out of her skin with the sheepishness it caused.  

“The  _ girls  _ are beautiful, even if I am unfamiliar with them.” He let his hand scoot down, shoving at the cloth around her hips with silent demand. “Breasts, yes? Human men are quite enamoured with them, to hear Liam talk.” 

“Not just human men. Human women too. Tiddies are  _ nice _ ,” Ryder replied, letting Evfra rid her of her pants. It was fun to watch him huff and growl at her clothes as if they were an enemy. “Soft and squishy, fun to play with, nipples are fun to suck on—” It was like an order. Evfra’s mouth sought out a nipple before Ryder could say anything more, closing around it as the rest of her suit fell to her feet. 

Evfra’s hands gripped possessively at her hips and shoved her backwards; she let out a soft yelp as she was forced down onto the bed, pinned down by Evfra’s hips against hers. His mouth only left her chest for a moment before it was back, hungrily lapping at her nipple. 

The  _ nest  _ despite being made up of items that weren’t originally Evfra’s smelled oddly of him. Ryder blamed it on the rofjinn that she was laid primarily on. One of his hands was helping pin her down, as if he was afraid she’d move, whilst the other began to shove her underwear down, obviously seeking to be between her legs. 

“It’d help if you moved your hips off mine,” Ryder advised as he pulled free from her nipple, grazing it lightly with his fangs. Evfra growled in response and nipped at the side of her breast; his fangs moved higher, up and over the swell of it. “I’m just trying to help.” 

“All you need to do is relax,” Evfra replied. He was taking deep, focused breaths, nose pressed flat to her skin. He was mouthing his way to her neck, letting his tongue dip into the hollow of her collar bone along the way.“And give yourself to me.” The hand that was pinning her down loosened and then wandered down to massage her thigh. 

Ryder’s cunt twitched when his fingers brushed her pubic hair and Evfra nudged her pulse point. “You already have me,” Ryder told him. “You don’t have to keep saying that. Already been given. You just have to take it.” 

She hissed as Evfra’s fangs sank into her neck, marking it again. His fingers were gentle as they slipped between the lips of her pussy and rubbed at her. A low purr left him when he realised she was wet. She whined when the thick digits rubbed over her clit.

“You are small,” Evfra rumbled. “Just as I thought. You will take adequate stretching to take me.” He kissed at the bite mark. His mouth was focused— _ devoted  _ as it kissed and licked across her neck, not daring to leave a single hickey behind. 

“Someone thinks awful  _ big  _ of himself.” Ryder cackled at her own joke, even if Evfra didn’t find it particularly funny. “How are you going to open me up?”

Evfra paused, teeth worrying at her collarbone. “Perhaps with my tongue, first,” he murmured, dragging his fangs down and leaving red lines in his wake. Ryder shuddered. “I doubt you will require more than one of my fingers, though they are a bit large to take at first.” 

“Got that right. Better go down on me first,” Ryder agreed. Evfra nipped at the side of her breast, getting her to giggle. “Hey,  _ you  _ suggested it. I’m just agreeing enthusiastically.” She rolled her hips up against Evfra’s, smiling when he growled and ground his hips against hers in return, revelling in the delicious friction. 

His mouth made for the burning, soaked space between her hips, seeking it with a cute snuffling sound and small pecks of his lips. Ryder had to throw an arm over her face so she wouldn’t laugh—she loved the sound, to be honest, but she couldn’t tell Evfra that. He’d be so offended.

Well,  _ fuck  _ it. He wasn’t about to leave.

“God, you’re so cute,” She squeaked out, voice strained. Evfra petted her stomach absentmindedly at the compliment. “Did you know that? I want to keep it to myself but that noise you’re making is so goddamn cute.”

“The way you smell is... _ divine.  _ I want to smell nothing else,” Evfra replied, as if it were obvious. “I can only imagine how you taste.” His tongue was hot as it licked across one of her thighs, over the raised skin of an old tattoo. 

“Probably not how you think,” Ryder said. He let out a thoughtful hum, pulling away to get a good look at her. He cocked his head to the side, staring at her cunt. “What’s up? Doesn’t look like you thought?” 

“No,” Evfra purred. “Much prettier. Compact. Different. Yet similar.” He nuzzled forward and Ryder groaned as a hot breath brushed over her clit. Noticing her reaction, Evfra dipped forward, tongue dipping briefly in her entrance and then sliding all the way up and over her clit—Ryder threw her head back and groaned happily. 

Evfra let out a soft, happy noise and pressed his tongue against her clit, working it in a firm circle. Ryder let out a sharp screech, wrapping her legs around Evfra’s shoulders and squirming—he was persistent. He wrapped an arm around each one of Ryder’s thighs, moving with the rocking of her thighs as he licked and kissed and hungrily sucked her clit until she was a moaning, begging mess. 

“You taste much better than I imagined,” Evfra rumbled as he dipped his tongue lower, licking at the now steady stream of slick coming out of her. 

His tongue pressed into her and Ryder let out a low grunt; she was relatively relaxed from all the attention, but there was still a bluntness to Evfra’s tongue that her had walls pinching the slightest in discomfort. He purred and his mouth vibrated against her—the slightest hint of static had her eyes rolling back and she flopped back against the nest.

“Oh, fuck,” Ryder whistled. “That's a neat trick. Do it again.” On her command, another shot of electricity vibrated through her, not enough to hurt, just enough to leave her tingling and moaning against the bed. Ryder went to compliment him again but she was overwhelmed by that delicious cascade of pleasure. Evfra found another pleasure point and he was abusing it. 

“Evfra,” she wheezed as his tongue dove deeper; he was trying his best to get at her, though it was hard to fit his mantle between her thighs. He shoved at her legs in frustration and she obliged by unlocking her legs from around his shoulders.

Once they were opened, he heaved them up and folded her over onto herself. Ryder choked out a laugh at his determination, dizzy with pleasure and buzzing with excitement. Evfra was so thoroughly hungry and enthusiastic while eating her out, it was refreshing. Nothing made her feel better about her vagina then someone happily eating her out.

Even if her partner  _ was  _ in heat. 

Evfra pulled away, leaving both of them panting--Ryder was sweating, and she half-guessed that Evfra was too. She said half-guessed because only about half of her brain was working right about now. He was staring at her, face partially obscured by her lower body. 

Both of his hands went to her hips at the same time, letting her thighs come to rest on Evfra's thighs.  

“Everything okay?” Ryder asked. Evfra smoothed his hands upward. 

“Yes,” He breathed, voice thick and chin slick with a combination of spit and her own juices. Ryder pressed her hands over her face for a moment, trying to calm herself down and the lurid sight. It was almost too much, a brilliant contrast to the dimness of her surroundings. “Breed.” 

The word was a whisper, but it got Ryder to peek out from behind her fingers. “Excuse me?” 

“I’m going to breed you,” Evfra rumbled in response, crawling up between her thighs. There wasn’t a hint of her Evfra left in him and Ryder thought about the situation carefully. She said she’d help Evfra out, said she’d stick around, but he’d said that it was a pretty calm sort of thing. Ryder had thought he’d be himself throughout.

“Try your best, big guy,” Ryder replied. “We’re not the same species, though.” 

Evfra wasn’t listening and Ryder decided that was fine. He had other things on his brain. She just waited and watched in interest as he shucked his clothing off, using his shirt to prop up Ryder’s hips—she reached her hands out and danced them along the ridges on his chest, listening to the quiet purr she got in return. 

“I’m excited to see what you’ve got in your pants.” And it was true. He’d sort of built up to it, with all this talk of needing to prepare her. “Come on, I’ve been patient and behaved. Give me my treat.” She wiggled her hips and listened as he gave a soft growl—and then she froze when she realised that his pants were coming off—she had the feeling that he’d abandoned stretching her with his fingers. 

Ryder mentally hoped he wasn’t as big as he said he was. She could appreciate a big dick, but only if her partner had the mental capacity to prepare her for it. 

She brought herself up on her elbows, trying to peer between his thighs; she was immediately shoved back down onto the nest, with sharp fangs nipping at her throat in warning. She let out an almost feral growl in return, not sure where it came from—Evfra took it as challenge and pressed his chest to hers, lips inches from her own. 

“Don’t make me,” he whispered. It wasn’t a threat, necessarily, but it was dark and husky, and made Ryder’s body hum just right. Ryder bared her teeth at him but her playful facade broke as she felt something wet  _ lick  _ up her thigh. He went for her throat, licking and biting at it. 

“What do you have going on down there?” Ryder asked breathlessly, turning her head up to give Evfra more room to work. Evfra didn’t respond, rocking his hips forward, and whatever was between his hips wiggled wetly against her thigh. “Shit, is that a tentacle or?”

Evfra hushed her with a kiss, and then dragged her bottom lip into his mouth. He pricked it accidentally with a fang, blood welling and then being cleaned away with his tongue. It turned into an all-consuming, hungry kiss—a hand found her hair, yanking her head back. 

“Fuck,” Ryder hissed when he pulled away. His teeth sank into her jaw, left bite marks along it that drew blood. They were distracting, but not distracting enough to keep her from noticing the hand slipping between her thighs. Ryder gritted her teeth, jaw tense and unsure as that same slickness slid between the lips of her cunt. 

“Relax,” Evfra ordered. “And I’ll…” His voice trailed off for a moment. He leaned forward, pressing his voice close to her ear. “I’ll make sure you’re bred full.” Ryder swallowed at the promise, not sure why her body had such a visceral response at it. Might’ve been pheromones, hormones, whatever the air ones were.

Ryder sucked in a sharp breath as the tip of...whatever tentacle-like dick Evfra had going on down there breached her, pressing forward and wiggling around,  _ exploring  _ her. It was hotter than her, slicker than her, and damn near had a mind of its own. It didn’t shove, but it was steady, pushing in until there was a burning stretch. 

Evfra nosed her neck. His hips weren’t flush against hers yet, though it didn’t feel like it wasn’t getting any  _ bigger  _ per say. Just kept pushing forward, wiggling, stretching,  _ twisting.  _ It was a hell of a thing to feel. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers digging into his naked shoulders. 

“You’re less big and more long, big blue,” Ryder puffed out. “How much cock do you got?” 

“Enough.” He kissed her again. “Enough for you. Enough to breed you.” Ryder bit her bottom lip before it was taken away from her again by Evfra. She was mentally cataloguing every word to blackmail him with later. It was such a shift from his normal personality, it would be funny, if it wasn’t mind-searingly hot. 

Ryder jerked as there was a sudden, sharp pain deep inside her gut—she almost cowed under the pain but Evfra was rubbing a hand against her stomach, trying to soothe her like he knew what he was doing.  And, like it or not, Ryder trusted him. Even if he wasn't in his right mind. 

“That hurts,” She whispered against the corner of his mouth. He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes looking deep into hers. There was an apology there, one that she accepted without needing to hear it. “You promise I’ll be okay?” He pressed a warm, chaste kiss to her mouth in reply and she took it as a yes. 

When his hips bumped hers, his entire body shuddered. Ryder jerked, startled by the sudden movement. Any frantic energy left in Evfra’s body dissipated in an instant and Ryder let her shoulders relax—hard part was over then, right? At least, by Evfra’s standards. He was still for now, no doubt letting her adjust.

Or so she thought.

After a minute or two of slow, languid kisses, something round and firm pressed into her from inside Evfra’s cock—she jumped and found herself immediately pinned down. 

“What the fuck is that,” Ryder asked in a whisper, not wanting to move around too much. “Evfra, what is that?” He didn’t answer. There was a soft whine in the back of his throat as he began kissing her neck, trying to calm her down. 

Ryder really didn’t need to ask as a second one rolled into her. Evfra was laying  _ eggs.  _ Inside  _ her.  _ She’d had some strange shit inside her, but she’d never let an alien lay eggs inside her, and that really hadn’t been the plan today either. She squeezed her toes tight, trying not to focus on how odd it felt to have them stretch her inner walls and then settle somewhere deep inside her. (She didn’t even want to think about where, but if she had to guess, she’d say uterus.)

It didn’t take long before she felt painfully full—but the eggs didn’t stop coming. She squirmed and twitched as a large gush of burning-hot liquid joined the eggs and then the process continued, stretching her beyond capacity.

“I hate you,” Ryder gasped out, feeling the entire length of him twitch inside her. “I’m going to chop your dick off, when we’re done.” Evfra nipped at her throat and she swallowed dryly. “Not really, but that’s about the emotion I have right about now.” 

Evfra gathered some of the mess that’d slipped free from her on one of his hands, briefly brushing it across her clit and getting her to gasp and squeeze down on him, reminding Evfraher that she was still painfully aroused. His hand travelled up and over her hips and stomach, drawing a line—when Ryder tried to see what he was doing, she was ripped away by yet another unfamiliar feeling in her guts.

“For fucks sake, what are you doing _ now, _ ” Ryder puffed out, squeezing her eyes shut as Evfra’s hands went to cup her breasts, giving them a squeeze. She couldn’t quite explain it, but it felt... _ good.  _ Too good. It started in her core and moved outward, shaking her—his cock began to pull out, trailing a line of that same, hot liquid behind as it did so. 

By the time it’d fully pulled free (with a disgusting, wet pop, of course,) Ryder found herself arching off the bed and into Evfra, who’d slipped a hand down to cup and fondle her. He was playing with her clit, urging her to come with gentle strokes. It didn’t take too much convincing to get her there, if she were being honest. The situation was just too weird and she was just too sensitive.

A hand laid itself on her stomach and she flinched. Ryder didn’t need to look down to know it was partially swollen, curved outward and full of...of eggs.

“Rest now,” Evfra rumbled, sounding pleased. “I will fill you again in the morning.” And then he was beside her, twisting their legs together and kissing at her neck and cheeks, holding her like a lover would. Ryder furrowed her brow at the thought of  _ again,  _ but then batted it away. Evfra was going to do what Evfra was going to do. 

Ryder woke up to the sound of muted static; she wrinkled her nose in distaste and tried to roll over—a wave of nausea rushed over her and her entire upper torso rolled as her stomach threatened to turn its contents inside out. She clenched her fists and used every bit of will she had left to swallow down the desire. The eggs inside her shifted slightly and her mind flared up in a brief panic.

The back of someone’s hand—hopefully Evfra’s—pressed to her forehead. “Are you alright?” He asked. The concern in his voice sounded genuine. Ryder cracked open an eye and tried to turn toward him. His hands were on her in a second, helping her as best he could.

“I mean, maybe?” Ryder croaked out, throat painfully dry. A canteen was pressed into her hands within seconds and she took a grateful drink. “Thank you, fuck, I feel like I’ve been stuck in a desert for a year.” 

“You’ve had a fever,” Evfra said. “No doubt as a reaction to my  _ shaanj.”  _ His eyes wandered down her form and Ryder followed them; she noticed that his rofjinn was loosely wrapped over her torso, covering it from view. The cloth hugged her rounded stomach snugly. “But it broke an hour ago. It’s good to see you awake.” He carefully took a seat next to her. “Angaran eggs gestate for a month, typically.” Ryder watched in mild amazement as he gathered his hands together, looking...he looked  _ nervous.  _ “Humans reproductive cycle also includes eggs, correct?”

“Technically?” Ryder answered. “But, oh, Evfra, wait.” She shifted again, brow furrowing against a spark of pain. Evfra had his eyes focused on her. “Wait a second, god they sure move around a lot, don’t they? It’s like a bingo cage.” 

“Oh?” Evfra couldn’t hide his interest. “May I feel, Sara?” 

“You put your dick in me, Evfra,” Ryder sighed. “Yes, you can touch my stomach.” She  pulled her hands away so he could put his hand to her stomach. She shifted again and a look came over his face—one she’d never seen before. One of... _ calm.  _ Peace. And almost... _ hope.  _

“Evfra, I...so, yes, humans do use eggs, when they...when they procreate,” she moved and let out a displeased groan as she did so. Without asking, Evfra was there, letting her lean against him. “But the males don’t lay eggs inside the female. You see, females have…” she brought up her hands, trying to think of a way to explain it. 

She looked up at Evfra who’s face had gone blank. Ryder bit back the laugh that tried to escape her. This news was a revelation, to him, it seemed. She cleared her throat. “...well, we have an inner organ system that released unfertilised eggs once a month. Human males have a cock—not a weird, tentacle thing like you—” She gestured to his crotch area for emphasis. “ —and release sperm when they have sex with females. The sperm swim up inside, find the unfertilised egg, and well.” She spread her hands apart. “Egg becomes fertilised and starts to grow into a baby.” 

“Ah, I...see,” He was staring at her stomach now. “The comms are down. We won’t be able to call an evac team for some time—are you in pain?” His hand hadn’t left her stomach. It flexed against the cloth covering it. “I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

“I’m good. I’m actually kind of full right now.” She smiled playfully at him. He nodded. “I’m okay, Evfra. We’re good here. Just a tiny bit of confusion. It happens. My guts are a little rearranged, but if I was in any real danger then I’d be in a lot of pain.” She petted her stomach. His expression didn’t change. “Unless that’s not what you’re worried about.” 

Evfra turned his face from her. “I am worried about your health, of course. We will need to find a way to remove the eggs—humans cannot lay them like angaran can. You might need reconstructive surgery, in case anything tore inside you due to the process of laying.”

“Eh, doubtful.” She looked up at the ceiling. “You know, you can tell me what’s bothering you. I may have a pussy, but that doesn’t mean I am one. What’s eating at you?” 

He closed his eyes. “As I mentioned, the  _ shaanj  _ is between mated partners. This is a now permanent arrangement, Sara. That is why many angaran women and men choose to suffer through it alone. I let myself be seduced into the idea of our partnership because…” 

Ryder understood in a flash. “...you thought we might be physically compatible. But that doesn’t make any sense. I mean, sure, compatible bits. But living with me forever is kind of a big commitment for a kid or two.” 

“You’re a fearsome warrior,” Evfra complimented. “Great maternal instincts, already like family to the angaran people. And if I’m not mistaken, you’ve an interest in me. The feeling was mutual. I thought, perhaps, it could be more. We, angara, feel deeply, when we feel.” 

“Wait, you...you had a crush on me, but more in the way that you wanted to start a family with me way?” Ryder worked her jaw for a moment. “I mean, were you just sort of hoping to knock me up now? And just, I don’t know, okay, whatever, we’ll talk about that when I have more than half a brain available for thinking.” 

Ryder took a deep breath. “You’re dumb though.” 

“Yes, sometimes,” he agreed. He withdrew his hand a slipped both of them between his knees. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologise to me for being dumb. I’ve heard dumber.” She poked at her teeth with her tongue. “But, you know, we could still be compatible, even if our anatomy isn’t similar. And even if not, we both want to be parents someday. We could always adopt, right? Plenty of kids need parents out there. And only a month in utero must mean angaran babies are pretty small.” 

Evfra turned his head toward her. “No, actually. The eggs are laid and then watched over in the hatchery,” he explained.

“The hatchery? Shit. I didn’t even know there was a hatchery—hey, if I’m pregnant, can I go see the baby angaras? You have to go let me see them. I need to. It’s important to my health, even if I’m not pregnant. It’s my right as your like, wife now, right?” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Evfra told her, obviously amused with her vigor. “You should lay down. I will work on the comms, see if I can get them back online. I will have to...explain your situation to them. And I will bring you something to eat.” 

Ryder shook her head. “I am  _ not  _ hungry.” 

“You are,” Evfra replied. “But you’re body is in an unpleasant state, so it’s trying to convince you otherwise. Even if the eggs aren’t viable, they are stressing your body. You need to eat. It’ll help you feel better.” He slowly rose, and in doing so, helped Ryder lay back down.

Ryder stuck her tongue out him. “Jerk.” 

“Only when I need to be, Sara,” he told her, looking at her with a critical eye. “You look... _ good  _ in blue. You should wear it more often.” 

Ryder folded her arms behind her head, staring at him. His eyes immediately fell on her stomach as the fabric stretched tight over it. “You look good without clothes on. You should try that more often.” He scoffed and turned on his heel, no doubt to fiddle with the comms. Ryder closed her eyes, trying to ignore the way her stomach gurgled at her. Part of her hoped that an egg had managed to fertilise, whilst another part of her hoped that they hadn’t. While it would be cool to be the parent of the first half-human, half-angaran child, the whole situation was a  _ mess.  _ She’d love to find out more about  _ shaanj  _ before jumping into parenthood.

“One step at a time, Sara,” she told herself, cracking an eye open to stare at the rivets in the ceiling. “One step at a time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Uh, here we are! Hanging out in the end notes. Next ME:A thing coming out is Pity, so all my Pity readers, watch your inboxes!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Nightcall by Kavinsky
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
